


Paperwork

by Rootallica615



Series: BleachxFFVII [2]
Category: Bleach, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bleach - Freeform, Crossover Pairings, FF7 - Freeform, First Meetings, M/M, Niche Pairing, Prequel, Rare Pairings, SOLDIER Grimmjow, Snooping, ffVII - Freeform, office life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rootallica615/pseuds/Rootallica615
Summary: A Prequel.The few times Grimmjow and Reno interacted before the events of "Dirty Work."
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Reno
Series: BleachxFFVII [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801933
Kudos: 2





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> I took liberties with the Shinra building’s structure cause I dunno where they’re supposed to live but I assume they live at HQ. The fact that the Turks office is underground is just ugh… I tried researching all the floors but oh well :) They’re living on the top floors and you can’t stop me. I am also just making their jobs be super boring atm because office life. I know mid-canon was pretty hectic but like, give my boys some down time ya know? Let them feel!

In light of recent events, Reno could understand why their missions recruiting potential SOLDIERs had been put on hold. So it came with great surprise to see a new face gracing the recreational floor of the Shinra building. Not that he was familiar with every new guard that showed their freshly graduated face during office hours, but this new guy stuck out like no one he had ever seen.  _ Blue hair… And was that uniform even standard? _

Reno blinked twice before recomposing and continuing on his way to the elevator to take him off the cafeteria level. Tseng hadn’t said anything about a new recruit in weeks. It wasn’t like him to go about finding them himself, it was always him and Rude running around and getting into fights. Speaking of Rude, the man was such a hardass for paperwork, he always forgot to take a damn lunch break. Reno readjusted the bag of food he was carrying to bring back to the auditing office. He scanned his keycard along the elevator mechanism and turned to sneak one last peek at the new guy.

Between the floor’s support pillars and the decorative plants sitting about, he could catch the other man’s movement alongside the many other scattered administrative employees. His expression screamed “can’t be bothered,” and he held himself fully upright. His blue eyes were piercing even from this distance, and from what Reno could tell, the register operator seemed to be working up the nerve just to take his order. He had to be at least an intimidating six feet tall. 

As if he had sensed the prickle of Reno’s gaze, the blue-haired man swiftly pivoted his head in Reno’s direction, eyes locking with scary accuracy. Reno allowed himself an internal flinch, but couldn’t stop the immediately guilty aversion of his stare. He had obviously been caught, but it didn’t really matter. If the guy thought people weren’t gawking at him, he had another thing coming. 

The ding of the elevator signaled it was ready for him to enter, and Reno allowed himself one last glance to make sure he wasn’t the object of the man’s killer glare. Fortunately the SOLDIER had only paid him a second’s worth of attention, opting to focus on the task of ordering. Reno stepped into the elevator, checking the time idly, and making a mental note to ask Tseng just when he had decided to take on recruits without putting a notice about it in their files.

~*~

After sitting through the fifth “damage control and recovery” meeting that week, Grimmjow had zero intentions to take up another mission involving troop assistance. Unless there was someone actually worth fighting on ground level, he would pass. And running office errands was just about the same as asking him to fuck around on the clock. There were enough employees here, he shouldn’t have to run files. Though, when he thought about it, he was one of the few SOLDIERs who stayed within HQ that had access to the upper levels…  _ Ugh, I should just go stir some shit up on the plate. _ That thought quickly simmered and receded. Now that Shinra owned him, it was much easier to suffer through busy work lest he really get the urge to go outside and make enemies. 

He sauntered over to the elevator access, pondering if he should just take a nap back in his sleeping quarters, or actually do some work. He wouldn’t consider himself volatile… No, that wasn’t right. He  _ would _ consider himself volatile; a bloodthirsty, adrenaline junkie. But it benefited him in the long run to simply follow his training. It wouldn’t do to defect and get killed off when they sent an army after him. Now that he thought about it, something similar to that was happening around Midgar lately… 

He scanned his access card and pressed the button to send the elevator to the floor he knew held files for operations and missions. In the meantime, if one caught his eye maybe it could distract him from his boredom and subsequent need for violence.  _ I’ll have to go through a briefing if I pick one though. _ He let out an aggravated grunt and rubbed a hand across one tense shoulder. 

Traversing between upper and lower floors took more time than actually finding the necessary documents. It wasn’t until he reached General Affairs and Auditing on the negative floors that his interest was piqued. He had yet to interact with any Turks other than Tseng, though he didn’t plan on asking them about the weather, let alone whatever was contained in the envelope he so generously decided to drop off. Finding himself on a surprisingly well lit office floor, he took note of a few empty meeting tables and cubicles. Seated at the larger desks near an inlet were only two employees. The bald man regarded him behind his sunglasses and stood up. 

“Drop off.” Grimmjow waved the envelope in his hand and made his way over to the man. 

“Of course.” His tone seemed surprised that he would even travel all the way down here. It’s not like he had anywhere to be. Plus it was kind of nice to wander around the massive tower. Another voice broke through the low hum of the air conditioning as Grimmjow handed over the paperwork. 

“Damn, Rude, you forget to run your own files? That’s uncanny, yo.” Grimmjow shifted his gaze over to a man with crimson red hair who was sitting on a couch, and tending to what looked like a split lip. A twinge of remembrance flitted through Grimmjow’s gut at seeing him. The redhead hadn’t taken the time to look directly at him yet, but when he did finally look up, it seemed that the same feeling manifested on his face before he could stop it. Those turquoise eyes settled on the envelope instead of lingering on Grimmjow any longer. The bald man-- Rude was it?-- opened his mouth to retort.

“I didn’t forget… This is clearly ahead of schedule.” He gave Grimmjow a puzzled look and the SOLDIER deadpanned instead of properly explaining himself.

“Paperwork is in my job description.” Rude didn’t seem to know how to respond to that and nodded before heading to his desk. 

“Reno, pull up the login. This is gonna take the rest of the afternoon.” Grimmjow watched the redhead-- Reno-- slouch in exasperation and crumple up the bloodied tissue he had been holding. Rude thanked him for getting it there early and sat himself down. It seemed Grimmjow was no longer needed, and with a last  _ not _ interested glance, he turned away to head back to his floor.

~*~

The third time Reno happened upon Grimmjow was in the lounge area once again, only this time he actually felt inclined to approach the other man. Finagling the drink machine out of two coffees, he spun around to see that Grimmjow was manspreading on a long sofa facing the floor-length windows. Reno approached in confidence, plopping down on the opposite end and crossing his legs in a comely fashion. They were more than an arm’s length apart, but the seats in the surrounding vicinity were all vacant, causing Grimmjow to lift a questioning blue eyebrow when he turned his head toward Reno. The Turk reached out to offer the canned drink to the other wordlessly. Grimmjow eyed it, and then Reno’s face, before taking it and sitting up into a more respectable position. 

It may have been because Grimmjow’s eyes were already so blue, but the Mako stirring around the pupil seemed much less active than it had looked the few times he had seen the man from afar. Reno opened his own drink and sipped before speaking. 

“You don’t leave HQ much when you’re off duty, huh?” Grimmjow was mid-drink for the question, and gave Reno a curious side-eye, in no rush to answer while his lips were still pressed to the can. Grimmjow looked back toward the window and flicked his tongue over his bottom lip when he brought the drink away. Reno attempted to not focus on the motion too much.  _ Please, I don’t need to be thinking about things like that right now… _

“Nah… I’m better if I keep close.” Reno didn’t really know what that meant, if Grimmjow were implying it was for either his own good or the good of the company. Regardless, he could tell he was trying to brush off the question with ambiguity. They sat quietly for another moment until Grimmjow held the can up and faced Reno. “What do I owe ya?” Reno raised an eyebrow and immediately allowed a charming smile to grace his features, accenting it with a brushing wave of his hand. 

“Nothin’ man.”  _ Not like I paid for it anyhow. _ But Grimmjow didn’t need to know that. “Looked like you could use a pick me up.” Grimmjow frowned at that and spun the can around between his large hands. 

“Didn’t think I looked that tired. Been using that training simulator recently. I was in there since… eight?” Grimmjow tilted his head up like he had asked the ceiling that question.

“Whoa, eight this morning? It’s already almost five.” That was pretty much a full work day. Though, at least he had been productive with his training instead of slacking off like Reno tended to do if they had no immediate thugs to threaten. It would also explain the languid nature of his eye-light. Reno analyzed the other man’s profile as his expression changed from noncommittal to bewildered awareness. After a beat his eyes met Reno’s, and then swiftly turned the other way as a hand made its way to the back of his neck.

“Ah, I meant eight last night…” Reno balked and was glad he hadn’t been drinking his coffee.  _ Eight last night?! That’s almost 20 hours!  _ Closing his jaw he couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous someone would have to be to train that long and not even realize it. Was he so tired he just forgot to be tired? Was the Mako infusion really that much of a power normalizer for the human body? Even with his own power-ups, Reno would be hard-pressed to fight nonstop for 20 hours without blacking out. Before he could come up with a real response, Grimmjow sighed tiredly and stood up from his seat. His catsuit leaving the leather couch cushion made a short decompressing sound, and for the first time ever, the blue-haired SOLDIER turned toward him with a devilishly handsome smile. 

“Guess I should recharge. Thanks.” He dropped his can in a nearby bin and wandered off, leaving Reno to wonder just how the fuck he was supposed to feel about this new recruit.

~*~

If Reno considered himself impulsive, he also gave himself credit for being able to think on his feet. Sitting in Tseng’s chair was not something he considered a “smart idea,” but he also knew covering his tracks would be easy enough. And if their supervisor figured out he was digging through his computer, Reno would just tell him it was his fault in the first place for not informing them of necessary information. 

He pulled up the file of one Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. A SOLDIER recruited from the slums as an adult by Tseng. Apparently the main reason he had caught their leader’s eye was his unrivaled thirst for fighting. Gang affiliation and the like were simple side notes to his file, and attached was a photo taken at the start of his training and before the experimentation. Reno skimmed through, noticing how the file was pretty sparse. A little  _ too _ sparse for Tseng’s tight ass. Grimmjow was 6’1”, 21 years old, yadda yadda… 

Well. At least he had curbed his craving to snoop. If there was anything else worth noting it was that the man would remain a mystery until Reno could squeeze more info out of Tseng. There was obviously a reason he hadn’t put anything on paper. Damn that man. He probably knew Reno would pull up the file eventually. 

The redhead turned his head side to side and stretched a little, deciding to pull up his own file out of boredom before he erased his presence from this seat. He scrolled along the basics to where his promotions were recorded, seeing that nothing had changed. He boo-hoo’ed a little over that, but it couldn’t be helped. He went back to the top to where the access permissions were. Unlike Grimmjow’s file, all the Turks’ were available to high ranking officials to view when needed, and that included SOLDIERs. Seeing the most recent access log before today, Reno was surprised to see that someone had looked him up in the last 24 hours. 

  
He hummed and stared at the log. It was a late night access, and was only viewed for two and half minutes. He smiled.  _ How suspicious. _ It wasn’t really though. He logged out and covered his digital tracks before standing up. Rude was out getting them lunch for once. Reno jostled a few inconclusive thoughts around in his head about Grimmjow being the one to do some research of his own. Then, he promptly settled on that as reality if for nothing else but a little daily wellness fodder and his own easy amusement.


End file.
